Ice, Ice, Baby
by MissToastie
Summary: A prompt from XBgamer94 - Jane and Maura doing the ALS Ice Bucket challenge. Rated 'M' for a reason, kids. EDIT: First chapter updated, sorry for the mistake (read end psa).


**A lovely friend of mine, Bri (XBgamer94 on both tumblr and on here) inboxed me with this fic request -**

**"Well I was thinking with the whole ice bucket challenge thing being so popular, maybe Jane and Maura would be nominated by the guys or someone. Wet shirts, one can't stop staring at the other... Maybe they notice and have a little fun teasing. Somehow it ends with smut. But tons of funny moments with the guys and the actual challenge too" **

**And I was really excited to do it, and then I kind of got writing and it took me on a whole different path - so I apologise, Bri, if it isn't what you were looking for with your idea!**

**- MT.**

* * *

"Can you believe those guys?!" Jane announced as she stormed into Maura's office, slamming the door behind her. "If it wasn't Frost, and Korsak, and _my brother_" She glared as she mentioned the third person. "I would be writing them up for sexual harassment!"

"Sexual harassment? That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Maura shook her head; of course Jane would jump straight to thinking the worst of a fun situation. "Don't you think it would be fun, Jane? Detective's Korsak and Frost, and Frankie looked as though they enjoyed themselves when they participated!"

The brunette shuddered at the images that greeted her mind. "_Please_ don't remind me of that. Seeing Korsak and Frankie in wet t-shirts is something I could have made it through life without seeing."

"You've never seen your brother in a wet t-shirt?" Maura cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brows. "Does that mean you enjoyed seeing Detective Frost in a wet t-shirt?"

"Wha - _**no!**_It just wasn't as awkward as seeing the old man and my brother in a wet shirt." Shaking her head, Jane pulled a chair close to her best friends desk. "Besides, this is all beyond the point. It's a stupid thing to do anyway - and I don't care if _all _the celebrities are doing it. _I__'__m _not a celebrity."

"You are not, but it is for a good cause, Jane." Maura pulled her keyboard closer to the edge of the table and began typing away. "Have you even researched the cause?"

"ASL? I haven't." Jane mumbled and looked down at her hands.

"ALS. Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, also known as Lou Gerig's disease throughout the United States." Maura began.

"Wait, Lou Gerig? As in _the_ Lou Gerig? _The Iron Horse_?!"

"From the New York Yankee's, yes. He was the first person in the MLB to have his uniform number retired." Maura paused before continuing on. "The disorder causes Muscle Atrophy due to degeneration of Upper and Lower Motor Neurons. It's one the most common of the five Motor Neuron diseases, those affected have difficulty with Dysarthria, Dyspnea, and Dysphagia."

"Dys-whatties?" Jane deadpanned.

"Dysarthia; is a speech disorder, Dyspnea is best described as being 'air hungry' to the point where you're unable to steady your breathing. While Dysphagia is the inability to swallow. You see, Dys is greek for Disordered and Phago…"

"So it leaves you without the ability to speak, swallow, and breathe. I get it, thank you Doctor Wikipedia." Jane rubbed her temple. 9.35 am was way too early for all the unnecessary medical mumbo jumbo. Especially to an uncaffeinated grumpy detective. "What I don't get is why an ice bucket challenge? Why not just donate money to the cause?"

"Unfortunately I'm not clear on where the ice bucket challenge has originated from and why it has become a thing. Although I do believe that originally someone who was challenged by a friend or family member, or a fellow celebrity, and decided not to participate in the challenge, they were obliged to donate $100. But Detective Korsak informed me this morning that many celebrities, and people alike, have been doing both the challenge and donating the money." Maura paused and smirked at her best friend. "Which is lovely to see people having a little fun in their life and helping raise money toward a good cause."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Did you know Stephen Hawking was diagnosed with Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis at the age of 21? He was only given two years to live. He turned 72 years old in January."

"Maybe he participated in ice-cold water challenges."

"_Jane._" Maura warned. "I sent Detective Frost an email first thing this morning. I've accepted the challenge, _and_ I've donated $10,000 to the ALS Association on behalf of The Isles Foundation. Susie, Nina, and Detective Collette from Drug Squad have also accepted the challenge."

"Why are you so eager to do this? Do you have a secret fantasy of a wet t-shirt contest?" Jane attempted to joke.

"I've participated in several wet t-shirt contests, Jane." Maura proudly exposed her information. "An essential part of college or university, if I do say so myself."

"…of course."

"I have the photo's at home to prove it, if you ever want to see them!" Maura's voice dipped low as a hint of flirting rose to the surface. She paused, and quickly pushed her thoughts aside and changed the subject. "Oh! I wonder if your mother will participate?"

Jane cleared her throat and readjusted her position on the chair. Her mind now racing with thoughts of photos of Maura clad in a wet t-shirt. She knew her best friend had a wild side, but never imagined it would be that of wet t-shirt contests. "Ma will more than likely catch pneumonia if she joined you, Maura." Jane sighed.

It was now Maura's turn to roll her eyes. "Will you be joining us, Jane?" She watched as Jane shook her head. "Let me know if you need help transferring $100 to the ALS Association." The Doctor stood and grabbed a small pile of manila folders from her desk. "If you'll excuse me.

Jane watched as Maura left through the door of her own office. The detective sighed and stood, following suit and heading to the elevator. She was determined that she would not be participating in a stupid ice bucket challenge, and would happily donate a hundred bucks to the association.

* * *

Jane leaned against the wall and watched as Maura, her mother, Senior Criminalist Chang, Nina Holliday, Detective Colette, and surprisingly, Stanley all lined up awaiting their respective buckets to be filled with water and ice cubes.

Maura quickly excused herself from the line and swaggered toward Jane.

"Are you certain you're not going to join in, Jane?"

"I'm positive." She had a reputation to uphold. "I donated $150 to the the ASL Association."

"ALS." Maura corrected without hesitation. "An extra $50?"

"Felt generous." Jane looked behind the short blonde. "Why on earth is Stan doing this?"

"Well, when I went to the cafe to ask your mother if she would participate, and I explained to her what the cause was, Stanley jumped at the offer to join in. Did you know he is a huge fan of Stephen Hawking? Stan has donated $50 a month to the association since it opened." Maura beamed with pride for Stanley; she knew somewhere deep down the man had a kind heart.

"Who'da thunk it?" Jane began to share Maura's smile until her eyes travelled down the blonde's neck and briefly rested on the Doctor's generous chest. "Wait…Maura!" Jane pulled Maura closer and lowered her voice. "You're not wearing a bra!"

"I am not, you are correct." Maura wasn't phased. "I unfortunately don't have a spare bra at work, or underwear for that matter."

Jane closed her eyes and breathed deeply, sometimes her best friend shared way too much information. Reopening here eyes, she watched as Maura walked back to stand in line and had began what looked like a funny conversation with Susie. Jane repositioned her shoulder against the wall and folded her arms over her body, watching with admiration as Maura stood laughing with a fellow colleague and friend. Seeing just how far Maura had come in the past seven years was nothing short of someone to be proud of. While sometimes she still suffered from socially awkward moments, and a touch of shyness, Maura had succumbed her fear of live people. Colleagues became friends, and strangers became less daunting for the genius Doctor. It was a beautiful development to see.

"Are we ready?!" Maura asked at what sounded like the top of her voice. Her eagerness was too adorable not to smile at.

With Frankie standing behind his mother, Korsak behind Detective Colette, Frost, almost embarrassingly, standing on a step behind the much taller Stanley, and respective members of Maura's Medical team behind Nina, Susie, and Maura herself. The men all lift their buckets of freezing cold water and on a count of three, poured all contents down the female bodies (And Stan!) that stood in front of them. The piercing sound of shrieking women filled the lane way of the Boston Police Department as fellow colleagues and several civilians stood around laughing and clapping with the joy that the challenge entailed.

"Ahh!" Angela Rizzoli shivered as she quickly moved to be in arms reach of a towel.

Stanley stood shaking his head, with a smile on his face. Happy that he was finally included in something with his 'family', and a heart full of pride for participating in a challenge that was raising money for an awful disease that affects an idol of his.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Maura laughed, battling for air as she moved into direct sunlight. "That was worse than I had expected!"

Jane stood laughing with her left hand covering her face. Maura looked like a drowned rat. A beautiful rat, but a drowned one at that. The black crop top she decided to wear had almost immediately began to cling in all the right areas, and Jane couldn't help herself as her eyes freely roamed the Blonde's body from her toned legs, to the black skirt that stopped just above her knees, to her exposed creamy midriff, to the crop top that clung tightly to her full breasts. Jane could only just make-out the hard nipples that had sprung to life from the harsh cold water. She bit down on her lip, without thought, as her eyes continued on their journey of the Medical Examiners body, until her chocolate brown eyes were greeted with warm eyes from a distance. Jane blushed and quickly looked away from Maura's eyes. Silently cursing herself for openly ogling her female best friend in public.

"Janie, I wish you had participated!" Angela walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around the slim woman.

"Maaaa!" Jane squirmed. "You're freaking wet, leave me alone!" She wriggled from her mothers arms.

"Did you at least donate?"

"150 bucks" Jane replied with a defensive tone.

"That's my girl," Angela placed her hands on the side of her daughters face and pulled her in and placed a big kiss on the side of her cheek. "I donated $100 myself. And that Detective Colette donated $1000. It's nice helping charities, I hope they one day find a cure for such a horrible disease."

"I'm sure they will, Ma." Jane looked down to her belt as a vibrating noise broke through the conversation. "Rizzoli?" She nodded as she placed a finger in her right ear, blocking out surrounding noise. "Yep, we'll be right there." Jane flagged Korsak and Frost, and signaled they had a case. "Maura!" Jane shouted, gaining the attention of Maura's. "I'll call you later?"

* * *

It was just after 7 pm when Jane pulled into Maura's driveway. The case they had been called out to just over 2 hours ago had been ruled unsuspicious by the Medical Examiner on call; leaving Jane, Korsak, and Frost with no other choice than to finish up the rest of their paperwork for the day. Thankful for a day without murder, and the start of a tiring case.

"Where's Ma?" Jane asked as she walked into Maura's home from the side door. "All the lights are out and it's just gone 7? Did she catch pneumonia?" Jane smirked.

"Ha ha, funny." Maura couldn't resist her own smirk. "She's out to dinner with Sean, I believe she hinted that she won't be returning home tonight."

"Gross." Jane scrunched her face. "I wish you wouldn't over-share."

"I wish your mother wouldn't over-share." Maura deadpanned.

"Ew, I don't want to know." The detective sat down at the island bench in the kitchen. "What are these?" Jane picked up the small pile of photos. "Oh."

"I thought I would show you the proof of my wilder days."

Jane's mouth went dry as she scanned the photo in her hands. Younger Maura stood with three men around her, pouring water onto a tightly fit white tank top that Maura had scrunched in her hands. "You uh…you had darker hair." Jane stated as she forced herself to place the photo on the bench as she continued on to the next photo, which turned out to be the same photo, only this time included the bottom half of Maura, wearing what looked to be bikini bottoms.

"I did, only for half a year, just before my 21st birthday. Mother wasn't very pleased with it. Apparently I ruined my naturally beautiful hair with a $10 home-dye for a passing moment of rebellious attitude."

"It's uh, very nice to see you in…with dark hair." Jane cleared her throat and placed the photos on the table. "Got a beer?" Jane asked, avoiding eye contact.

Maura smirked. She knew the signs of arousal, or at least the signs of hiding arousal. She walked over to her fridge and pulled 2 beers out.

"If you become addicted to that, then it is not my fault." Jane warned as she finally made eye-contact with her best friend. "Seriously, one day I'm going to come home and you'll be in the middle of a belching contest with Frankie."

"Liquid confidence." Maura announced before taking a swig from the bottle.

"What?" Jane cocked her head to the side. "Liquid _courage._" She paused. "Why do you need liquid courage?"

"I saw you today." Maura made a quick attempt to change the direction of conversation.

"Yes…I saw you too." Jane nervously wiped her sweaty palms on her work pants. "We work together, we see each other on a daily basis. It's not something new."

Maura shrugged, playing her cards close to her chest. Tonight was going to be fun. "Oh, did I mention I made some of those chicken fingers," Maura swaggered to the refrigerator and removed a tiny tray. "I know how much you love my fingers." She smirked as Jane began to choke on the mouthful of beer she had just consumed. "Jane, are you okay?"

"Yeah," cough. "I'm," cough, cough. "Fine. The beer just went down the wrong hole."

"Oh, I hope you'll be okay to eat these." Maura began as she removed the aluminium foil from the tray. "I'd like my fingers to go down that hole with ease."

"Huh?" Jane blinked several times as she looked at Maura.

"The chicken fingers, Jane? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you want me to…toss some salad?" Jane frowned, knowing that the Medical Examiner wouldn't dare place fries on the side of the chicken fingers.

"Please. I bought some fresh baby spinach, would you be able to wash it before placing it in the bowl?"

"It says pre-washed for a reason, Maura." Jane groaned as she removed the salad ingredients from the fridge.

"I'd prefer you to wash them again, just for precaution." Maura placed a clean bowl on the island for Jane.

"The things I do for you." Jane smirked and began to prepare the salads to be rinsed.

* * *

"When choosing my outfit for today, I had you in mind." Maura admitted as the two tidied the Medical Examiner's kitchen; returning it to immaculate condition.

"Your outfit?" Jane closed the cupboard drawer and leaned against it.

"The black crop top in particular." Maura licked her lips and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her pants. "I noticed it had an affect that I had been hoping for."

"You saw me today." Jane thought back to the previous conversation. "I was just admiri…" She paused and looked down to the ground. "It was hard to look away." Jane finally admitted as she lift her head to make eye-contact with her best friend who had began to slowly make her way to stand in front of Jane.

"You made me feel very beautiful." Maura blushed. "Every time I see you looking at me the way you do, it makes me feel beautiful."

It was Jane's turn to blush.

"It's also an incredible turn on." Maura stepped closer to the Detective. "I was left very flustered this afternoon." Maura's right hand extended and began to fumble with the buckle on Jane's belt. "I'm very flustered _now_."

"Uh..huh.." Jane's mouth went dry and her pulse quickened as her eyes followed Maura's hand down to her belt buckle. "Wha-what's made you flustered?"

Maura stopped work on the buckle in her hand and stared up into Jane's beautiful brown eyes. "You." She admitted as she released the buckle, unbuttoned Jane's pants, and allowed the black suit pants fall to her kitchen floor. She stepped closer, moving Jane's hair from in front of her ear, she leaned in. "Do you have any idea of how wet you make me?"

Jane's breath hitched as Maura's warm whisper sent shivers from the top of her body to the bottom.

"I can show you if you'd like?" Maura teased as she stepped back.

Without breaking eye contact, the blonde unbuckled her belt with ease and shimmied out of her pants. Stepping to the side, she pushed the pants to her left with her foot. "Do you know how often you appear in my dreams, Jane?" Maura began to unbutton her blouse. "How often I wake up with this terrible ache between my legs that can only be fixed by doing one thing? And when my fingers are inside me, I close my eyes and imagine that they are yours and that it's you deep inside me, bringing me to orgasm as I scream your name."

"Christ." Jane whispered. Her breathing had become laboured. Her hands were behind her; gripping the edge of the cupboard for leverage.

Unbuttoning the last button on her blouse, Maura allowed the silk clothing fall freely to the ground. "I'm tired of denying this." She strutted closer to Jane. Her hips swaying perfectly before she came to stop in front of Jane. She reached out and grabbed the Detective's left hand in hers. "But if you don't want to do this, then tell me to stop."

Jane's eyes widened as Maura lead her hand down to Maura's underwear. Her hand was shaking as her hand reached it's destination, but without hesitation, she cupped her hand and pressed her fingers into Maura's center. Both moaning in appreciation.

"These make it 983." Maura said as she trust her hips into Jane's hand; desperate for more contact.

"983 what?"

"983 pairs of underwear out of our seven year friendship, that have been ruined with my wetness after thinking about making love," Maura groaned as Jane pushed her fingers in deeper through the underwear. "to you." She panted.

"Sorry…not sorry?" Jane mocked as both her hands traveled to either side of Maura's hips and began to slowly remove the now soaked underwear. She wasn't sure where her confidence had came from, and that was completely fine with her. In the space of 5 minutes she had gone from wicked thoughts about her best friend, to removing her underwear and feeling her juices on her skin for the first time. "Shit." Jane groaned as her index finger dragged slowly through Maura's drenched folds.

"Oh." Maura closed her eyes and parted her legs to allow Jane more room to enter inside her. She released a feral groan as she felt Jane's index finger enter her slowly. "Jane."

"So wet." The Detective used her free hand to pull Maura closer to her, where their lips met for the first time. Jane removed her finger slowly and coated a second finger with juices before she quickly slipped two digits inside Maura.

"Mmmm" Maura moaned into Jane's mouth as their tongues met in dominant fashion. Her hand moved to the band of Jane's underwear and she slipped her hand inside, being greeted by damp curls. Her thumb located the brunette's clit and she began to rub tight circles around the tiny nub.

"Uhh" Jane pulled her mouth away from Maura's, their sweaty foreheads met as hands busied themselves. "Fuhhh" She groaned in frustration. Removing her fingers from deep inside her best friend, she quickly pulled her own underwear down before placing her hands on either side of Maura's hips and gracefully lifting the shorter of the two onto the island behind them.

As mouths met in frenzied kisses, Maura's hands tore open Jane's button-up shirt; the sounds of buttons flying around in the kitchen only turned the two women on more. Recklessly, Jane pulled the straps of Maura's bra to the side and exposed curvaceous breasts. Maura moaned loudly as Jane reentered her with two fingers. She pulled on Jane's arms as gestured for the beautiful Italian to join her on the island. She spread her legs wider, opening her center as much as she could to accommodate Jane's hand. As Jane climbed on top and hovered over her, she reached between the two and slid her fingers between Jane's drenched folds and ever-so-easily slipped two fingers inside of the brunette beauty.

With their hips moving equally to a rhythm the two had set, their breathing became rapid, moans and grunts filled the kitchen; as well as the creaking sound of the island they lay fucking on.

"Mm, Jaaane." Maura pushed her body faster into Jane's hand, her orgasm was fast approaching, and the feeling of Jane's walls tightening around her two digits indicated she wasn't the only one not far from bliss.

"Ugh" Jane thrust her hips harder into Maura's hand as she felt two fingers wiggle around inside of her. "Maur-aa" Jane moaned loudly as her orgasm rushed through her body, her juices dripping down Maura's hand.

"Yesssss." Maura hissed as Jane's thumb came in contact with her clit. She bucked upwards as her inner walls tightened around Jane's two fingers. "Oh goddddd, yeeessssss!"

Collapsing atop of Maura, Jane laughed as she attempted to get her breathing back to normal. "Wow."

"Very wow." Maura licked her now dry lips.

"I think I owe the boys a beer or two." Jane announced as she pushed herself from the top of the island. "And an extra donation to Lou Gerig's cause."

"ALS." Maura laughed, shaking her head. "And what do I get?" Maura raised her eyebrow as she turned to the side to face Jane.

"This…for the rest of your life." Jane flashed her famous dimples. "If that's okay with you?"

"Oh yes," Maura flashed a dimple of her own. "That's definitely okay with me."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Let me know what you think, guys. I'm feeling really rusty right now.**

**- MT.**

PSA: Thank you to the two people who ~kindly~ (well you could have been nice about it :/) pointed out that Jane would know who Lou Gerig is. I did not know who he was, I know nothing about the history of baseball, it isn't big in Australia. I apologise for not doing thorough research.


End file.
